RRBZ parte 2
by gabiiii981
Summary: Bue... son problematicos hasta al limite... y van a tratar de vengarse de sus enemigas XD... se descubre la verdad..
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, no me aguante XD. Hice la continuacion del anterior fic en dos dias, y no dormi ni comi en ese tiempo, jejejjee, re viciosa XD. Gracias por leerlos y comentar... pero como habia dicho antes, la semana que vienen me toman las pruebas y estoy bien muerta XP, creo que me inspire un poco en eso para escribir... jejeje, Disfrutenlo!

--

Este día no era como los demás. Algunas personas caminaban por la escuela de manera muy tranquila, entrando a su correspondiente clase. Pero otros estaban extremadamente nerviosos, ya que sabian que no era un dia comun, era un dia de definiciones de notas escolares, era un dia de… EXAMEN.

Un profesor entra al aula, llevando consigo un pilón de hojas con millones de preguntas complicadas. Los alumnos se intimidan al verlo, pero tratan de no perder la cordura XD.

-Bueno alumnos…. Hoy es el gran dia! Guarden todos sus libros y saquen algunas hojas, las necesitaran!, empezare a repartir los examenes-

Les anuncia este, todos estaban apunto de morir de un triple infarto por los nervios XD.

Una ves repartidas las hojas, el profesor les anuncia que comiencen.

Pasan 45 minutos, solo faltaban unos pocos para que todos tuvieran que entregar.

-Matenme… matenme…. Matenme!... Todo esta mal… estoy tan seguro.. ¿¡Por que demonios no estudie!!??.. ¡¡Estoy totalmente frito!!-

Masaru revisaba sus respuestas una y otra ves, cada una tenia míseros dos renglones XD, y le faltaba la ultima… estaba muriendose de nervios, De pronto observa que uno de sus compañeros alza su hoja enfrente suyo, ¡Y tenia una carilla por cada respuesta!!!. Masaru se pone palido, se asusta, se horroriza, no podia creerlo, estaba completamente muerto.

-Bien… desaprobé todos los examenes hasta ahora… pero talvez me tenga lastima y me apruebe este, que define TODA MI VIDA…. ¿¡Por que no estudieeeee??!!... ¡Voy a repetir…!! Noooo!!!-

Makoto habia terminado su examen, y estaba promediablemente bien, según él XD.

-No… esperen… esta mal! Todo esta mal!! Solo quedan 5 minutos!!-

Piensa desesperado, y comienza a borrar todas las respuestas.

-Haber… Haber… las respuestas son… A, B,D,B,C,X,B,S,F,S… y obviamente no pienso resolver las preguntas … ni siquiera se de que materia es el examen XD… -

Kojiro habia "terminado" hace 20 minutos, y miraba por la ventana muy despreocupado.

-¡Tome profesor!-

-¡Termine! ¡Espero que lo corrija pronto!-

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto… lo se XP-

Momoko habia estudiado por primera ves en su vida XD, y entrego primera. Miyako tenía mucha confianza en si misma, y entrego segunda. Y Kaoru se habia resignado, "que sea lo que Dios quiera", y entrego tercera.

De pronto el timbre que indicaba que la hora había terminado suena fuertemente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Exclaman Masaru y Makoto a las ves.

-Es solo un examen ¬¬… no se lo tomen tan en serio…-

Les dice Kojiro, suspirando aburrido. Él se levanta y entrega. Ellos se levantan y hacen lo mismo, pero estaban muy asustados.

-Bien… ¿No fue tan difícil, verdad?-

Anuncia el profesor sonriendo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Deberia arrojarte de las escaleras como hice con mi otro profesor ¬¬!!!-

Piensa Masaru furioso, rompiendo un lápiz en dos.

-Mañana, como estuve anunciando hace dos semanas, iremos de excursión al zoológico, lleguen a la entrada de la escuela a las 9AM. No se les olvide!, Ya pueden retirarse chicos…-

-El maestro tiene razon, no fue tan difícil.. ¿No creen chicas?-

Les dice Momoko a sus amigas.

-Opino lo mismo… en realidad tuve la mayoria del tiempo revisando mis respuestas-

Responde Miyako muy confiada.

-Que ñoñas ¬¬… reconozco que leí el libro de texto, pero fue muy complicada y densa.. no estoy segura de aprobarla..-

Kaoru se pone un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno! Mañana tendremos una excursión! Y no tendremos clases! Y podre ver fuera del horrible ámbito de la escuela a….-

-¿Masaru?^^-

Pregunta Miyako felizmente.

-Siii!!!!-

Momoko se sonroja y contesta riendo.

-No se si te diste cuenta… pero ese tonto ni te pela ¬¬… en realidad, él y sus amigos ni siquiera nos dirigieron la palabra en todo el mes que estuvieron con nosotras ¬¬-

Kaoru trata de hacer que ella reaccione, pero estaba demasiada enamorada.

-Dejala Kaoru… no hay que arruinar su ilucion… el amor es muy lindo..!-

Le dice Miyako.

-See.. como digas, nos vemos mañana a las 9AM, ¡adios!-

Las tres se separan y vuelven a sus hogares.

--

-Hoy es el peor dia de mi vida… soy muy joven para repetir el año…-

Dice Makoto resignado.

-Bueno… por lo menos repetiremos juntos..-

Intenta consolarlo Masaru.

-Repetir no es tan malo XD… es como que te expulsen, ya que todas las personas son nuevas y no conoces a nadie-

Dice Kojiro, con las manos en la nuca.

-¿Tú repetiste ¬¬?-

Pregunta Masaru con incertidumbre.

-No… pero me expulsaron tantas veces que se podria decir que tengo experiencia XD-

-Entiendo… ¡y tienes razon! ¡No tengo que estar preocupándome por una estupida prueba! ¡Al diablo con todo!-

Exclama Makoto muy decidido.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No hay que preocuparse por esa tonteria!-

Continua Masaru con muchos animos.

-Ya ha pasado un mes… y no hemos podido….-

Kojiro se entristece. Ellos lo miran de la misma forma.

-No hemos podido volver a ser los chicos malos… que decepcionante..-

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer para transformarnos en los Rowdyruff Boys Z?-

Los tres frenan su caminar y comienzan a pensar detenidamente.

-Tal ves… debemos hacer algo malo y travieso.. ¡Y asi nos transformaríamos!-

Exclama Masaru muy emocionado.

-Puede ser pero… ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo suficientemente malvado?-

Pregunta Makoto intrigado.

-Ya pensaremos en algo…. Me voy a mi casa… nos vemos mañana en esa estupida excursión ¬¬…-

Kojiro se despide y se retira caminando.

-Talves en el zoologico nos encontremos con MAMA… jajajajajaja!!-

Makoto y Masaru rien descontroladamente.

Ambos se separan y vuelven a sus casas.

--

Al dia siguiente, todos los alumnos esperaban en la entrada de la escuela a su maestro, para que los llevara al zoologico.

-¡Miyako! ¡Por aquí!-

-¡Momoko! Menos mal que pude verte.. jeje, ¿Has visto a Kaoru?-

-En realidad no… espero que no llegue tarde y no nos vayamos sin ella… ¿te dijo que tenia que hacer algo hoy?-

-Ahora que lo dices… ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Queria inscribirse al equipo de futbol de la Seccion A! Solo habia unas pocas vacantes que se darian a los mejores jugadores de la escuela, sean chicos o chicas… los mas seguro es que haya preferido ir a anotarse y no se preocupo por la excursión..-

-Ahhhh ya entiendo… espero que tenga suerte y haya logrado inscribirse, la esperaremos hasta que llegue!-

Momoko y Miyako sonrien, deseándole suerte a Kaoru.

--

-¡¿Donde rayos esta Kojiro ¬¬?! ¡Dijo que vendria a la excursión!-

Exclama Masaru molesto.

-Creo que menciono algo de un equipo de futbol… ¿crees que haya ido a anotarse?-

Pregunta Makoto.

-Ooohhh cierto que queria hacerlo… no creo que lo dejen ya que es muy busca pleitos y se peleara hasta con los entrenadores XD, jejeje-

-En eso tienes razon.. no creo que tenga tiempo de llegar.. Tendremos que aburrirnos sin él XD..-

Ambos suspiran frustrados.

------

primer capp


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru observa la enorme planilla que estaba colgada en la puerta de la sala de profesores de gimnasia.

-¡Solo queda un lugar! ¡Definitivamente es mi dia de suerte!-

Acerca un lapiz, dispuesta a escribir su nombre, pero alguien le sostiene la mano bruscamente.

-¡¡Ahh no!! ¡¡Por primera ves en mi vida me levanto temprano, y solo para inscribirme en el equipo!! ¡¡Nadie va a arruinarme esta oportunidad!!-

Exclama Kojiro muy enojado.

-¡¡Oye!! ¿¡Que te pasa?!! ¡No me importa lo que hayas echo! ¡¡Llegue antes y merezco anotarme, asi que no te metas!!-

-¡¡No voy a dejarte!! ¡¡Yo voy a inscribirme pase lo que pase!!-

-¡¡No voy a permitirtelo!!-

Ambos empiezan a forcejear bruscamente con el lapiz en sus manos, sus miradas se chocaban con desafio y odio, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

-¡¡¡Sueltame!! ¡¡Juego mejor que tu!! ¡¡No resistirías en el equipo ni por dos dias!!-

Exclama Kaoru furiosa. Kojiro la suelta y la observa desafiante, entonces sonrie maliciosamente.

-¿¿¡Tu, mejor que yo??!! Jajajajajajaja!! ¡Ningun chico me ha derrotado en un partido, es imposible que juegues mejor que yo!!-

-Pero yo soy una chica, y te puedo demostrar cuando quieras que soy muchos mejor que cualquier chico estupido ¬¬-

El la mira extrañado.

-Ayy no la pude reconocer por esa vestimenta… pero es una de las superbobas ¬¬… cualquiera diria que es un chico…-

Piensa él. Suspira frustrado.

-¿Eres Kaoru, verdad?... estamos en la misma clase…-

Le dice, desinteresado.

-Al fin te das cuenta, idiota ¬¬, y no me importa cuando discutas conmigo, voy a anotarme!-

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!-

Kojiro se le arroja encima, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-¿¡Que diablos haces?!! ¡Quitate de encima!!-

-¡Por supuesto que lo hare! ¡Pero antes dame eso!-

Él le arrebata el lápiz y se levanta rapidamente, anota su nombre en la planilla y sonrie satisfecho.

-¡¡¡Jajajajajajjajajajajaj, lo hice!!!-

Kaoru se levanta sorprendida y lo observa con desprecio.

-¿¿¡Como te atreves a hacer eso!!!??? ¡¡¡Voy a matarte!!!!!-

Ella corre hacia él para darle un puñetazo XD.

Kojiro esquiva sus primeros golpes, y le sostiene su puño al final.

-Buenos movimientos, para ser una chica…. XD-

Ahora si, Kaoru estalla de furia y utiliza su ultimo recurso, le da una patada en su… abajo… en sus partes nobles XD.

-¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!!!-

Exclama él, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, muy adolorido.

-Jajajajajajaja, los chicos son realmente muy debiles!!-

-GGGGGGRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Cuando me ponga de pie te destruire!!!-

-Pues vas a tardar un buen rato, tarado, jajajajajajaja!-

-¿¡Que sucede?! ¿¡Por que hay tanto alboroto?!-

Grita un profesor, saliendo de la sala de profesores.-

-¡¡MAESTRO!!-

Exclama muy nerviosos Kojiro y Kaoru, él se pone de pie como puede.

-¡¡Fue su culpa!! ¡¡Kojiro queria arrebatarme mi lugar en la planilla!! ¡¡Y utilizo la fuerza bruta para quitarmelo!!-

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!! ¡¡Yo llegue antes muy limpiamente!! ¡¡Y ESTA LOCA me patio en mis partes sin razon alguna!!-

-¡¡Deja de metir ¬¬!! ¡¡Tu te lanzaste arriba mio como un pervertido y me quitaste el lapiz para escribir tu maldito nombre!!-

-¡¡Y tu quisiste reventarme a golpes, y empezaste a insultarme cuando me estaba muriendo por tu estupida patada!! ¡¡No mereces estar en el equipo de fútbol!-

-¡¡Por supuesto que si, soy la mejor jugadora de la escuela!! ¿¡A ti quien diablos te conoce!!? ¡Lo mas posible es que eres patetico!!-

-¡¡Tu eres la patetica!! ¡¡Eres una chica!! ¡¡No puedes entrar al equipo, seria una verguenza!! ¡¡Y definitivamente eres la causante de todo este alboroto!!!-

-¡¡Que no!!-

-¡¡Que si!!-

-¡¡Que no!!-

-¡¡Que si!!-

-¡¡Que no!!-

-¡¡Que si!!-

-¡¡Que no!!-

-¡¡Que si!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAAAAAAAAAAASSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Grita el profesor totalmente desesperado y harto de escucharlos discutir de una manera tan incoherente. Kaoru y Kojiro se asustan y se callan.

-¡¡Por esa actitud, no deberia dejarlos entrar a ninguno de los dos!! ¡A ti porque eres muy peleadora y resentida! ¡¡Y a ti porque según tus expedientes eres el chico mas problemático de la ciudad!!-

-¿¡¡Que??!! ¡¡Yo no soy peleadora!! ¡¡Chicos como este tonto ¬¬ hacen que me descontrole!! ¡¡Se creen mejores solo por ser chicos!! ¡¡Este idiota es un perfecto ejemplo, por eso no merece entrar al equipo, y yo SI!!-

-¡¡Puede que sea problemático, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con entrar al equipo!! ¡¡Merezco esa oportunidad, ademas es obvio que juego mejor que esta perdedora ¬¬, trata de hacerse la importante solo porque es una chica y juega al futbol, es una creida!!! ¡¡Yo tengo que entrar!!-

-¡¡Ayyy callate de una ves!! ¡¡Me tienes harta!! ¡¡Profesor, expúlselo de una ves!!-

-¡Nooo!! ¡¡Expúlsela a ella!!!-

-¡¡No, a él!!-

-¡¡No, a ella!!-

-¡¡No, a él!!-

-¡¡No, a ella!!-

-¡¡No, a él!!-

-¡¡No, a ella!!-

-¡¡No, a él!!-

-¡¡No, a ella!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Vuelve a exclamar el profesor harto de escuchar su tonta discusión.

-Ambos… los DOS tienes cualidades en este deporte… sean chicos o chicas ¬¬..pero si siguen discutiendo no los aceptare… solo le veo una solucion a esto, podria hacer una excepción y admitirlos a ambos, ¡¡Pero SI VUELVEN A PELEARSE COMO ANTES LOS SACO SIN DUDARLO!! ¡¿¡ENTENDIERON??!-

-¡¡¡SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!-

Gritan Kojiro y Kaoru, comprendiendo perfectamente la situación.

-Bueno, mañana en la escuela a las 6Am para empezar el entrenamiento, ¡adios!-

El profesor se retira.

-¿¡6 AM?!! ¡¡¿Que, esta loco?!!-

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte ¬¬.. es el horario habitual de entrenamiento, pero si no los resistes, salte del juego..-

Kojiro mira furioso a Kaoru, ella le sonrie orgullosa.

-Ni lo sueñes, estoy ansioso por ver que tan buena eres jugando, no hagas que me desilusione… "verdecita ¬¬"-

-Tu tampoco me desilusiones, tanto que hablas mas vale que juegues perfecto… "Paliducho ¬¬"-

Ambos se desvian la mirada seriamente y se retiran por caminos diferentes.

---

-Makoto…. ¿Qué hora es ¬¬?-

-Las… ¿Deberas quieres saberlo XD?-

-Seee… ¡¡¡Siii!!!!-

-Tu lo pediste… son las 9:40 XD-

-Ahh genial… el estupido profesor solo se retraso… 40 minutos!!!!!!!-

Grita Masaru, saltando totalmente descontrolado.

-Me muero de calor… debe hacer 30 grados XP-

Dice Makoto molesto.

-Y Kojiro no viene ¬¬, ¿Por qué demonios esta tardando tanto!!??-

-No creo que llegue a tiempo… a pesar de que el profesor se retraso una hora XP..-

--

-El maestro se retraso demasiado tiempo… estoy empezando a creer que no vendra, todos se estan empezando a inquietar..

-Descuida Miyako, yo creo que vendra en cualquier momento, la que me preocupa es Kaoru…-

-Eso es verdad… se esta tardando demasiado…-

-¡¡¡Perdon por el retraso, me surgio un inconveniente, pero no los hare esperar mas, sin mas retrasos siganme y vayamos al zoo!!-

Anuncia el profesor, llegando prácticamente a las corridas.

-¡¡ESPEREN!!-

Kojiro y Kaoru corren los mas rapido que pueden hacia todos los chicos.

-¡Quitate de mi camino!!-

-¡¡No, tu quitate!-

Ambos se empujan violentamente, lo que provoca que caigan uno encima del otro en frente de todos.

Sus compañeros comienzan a reirse, pero el profesor los mira extrañado.

-Veo que no han perdido el tiempo, se han vuelto novios muuuuuuy rapido-

-¿¡¡QUE??!!-

-¿¿¿¡¡AAHH??!!-

Ambos se sonrojan y se separan el uno del otro.

-Y tu que decias que era un idiota ¬¬, al final te enamoraste mas rapido que nosotras, Kaoru!-

Le dice Momoko, riendo.

-¡Demonios Kojiro! ¡No pierdes el tiempo para nada, ya te le echaste sin dudarlo!-

Exclama Masaru riendo, igualmente.

-¡¡CAAAALLENSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!-

Kaoru salta para matar a Momoko, pero Miyako intenta calmarla.

Y Kojiro se lanza a Masaru sin compasión, Makoto trata de detenerlo.

-¡Bueno alumnos, desde ahora siganme y no se separen, vamos directo al zoologico!-

-¿¡Como te atreves a decir que soy el novio de esa?!!-

Grita Kojiro señalando a Masaru furioso.

-Ahh, y a ustedes los noviecitos, apurense ya que llegaron tarde :P-

-¡¡¡¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Gritan Kojiro y Kaoru a la ves, muy avergonzados porque todo el mundo escuchaba la situación.

---

second cap


	3. Chapter 3

-¡¡Al fin llegamos!!!-

Dice Makoto cansado de caminar.

-Seee, que interesante. Ahora que lo pienso… díganme algo divertido que se pueda hacer en un zoologico..-

Dice Masaru muy frustrado.

- Ehhh.. ¿ver a los animales XD?-

-Dije algo divertido… no tedioso y estupido ¬¬-

-Ahhh.. entonces nada :-)-

Responde Makoto.

-Podemos divertirnos si quieren… solo hay que romper las reglas!-

Les impone Kojiro sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Jejejeje, buena idea amigo..-

-¡Ya se lo que podemos hacer! Nombra a un animal..-

-Bien… un leon-

-Yo un avestruz… ¿Y tu Kojiro?-

-Una tortuga..-

-¬¬ ¬¬, ¡¿Habiendo tantos animales elijes al mas imbecil?!-

-¡Ayy esta bien!!, Una jirafa, ¿contentos?-

-OK, creo que todo el mundo sabe lo que debemos hacer-

Les dice Makoto sonriendo de forma perversa. Ambos no entienden muy bien, pero luego reaccionan y rien de la misma manera.

--

Después de unas horas…

-¡¡¡¡¡AAUXILIOOOO, AYUDENNOS POR FAVOR!!!!!-

La gente corria asustada, invadida por el pánico.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

Pregunta Miyako al ver a la gente huir.

-¡Miren! ¡¡Unos animales se han escapado!-

Exclama Kaoru al observar a los animales corriendo sin control.

Momoko observa detenidamente, se sorprende por lo que estaba mirando.

-¡¡Los chicos estan sobre sus lomos!!-

-¿¿QUE?!!!-

-¡¡¡Yaahhooooooo!!!! ¡¡¡Esto si que es divertido!!-

Exclama Makoto, estaba encima de un avestruz y corria a la gente de un lado a otro sin control.

-¡¡¡Que buena idea Makoto!!! ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!-

Kojiro esta montando una jirafa, la cual corria enloquecida, asustando a todo el mundo.

-Debi haber elegido algo mas dinámico ¬¬-

Masaru montaba un león, pero este estaba bostezando con pereza, las personas se asustaban por sus rugidos.

-¡Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor que eso!-

Él le estira la cola con fuerza y el león ruge violentamente, ahora comienza a correr y asusta a todos.

-¡Chicas, debemos salvar a los chicos!-

Impone Momoko muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿¡EEhh?! ¡¡¿Salvarlos?! ¡¡Si ellos fueron los que liberaron a los animales y estan causando todo este escándalo!-

Le grita Kaoru.

-Masaru nunca haria algo como eso, él demasiado noble para hacer ese tipo de cosas-

-¡¡Ayy reacciona de una ves!!-

-¡Calma Kaoru!! ¡¡Sea cual fuese el caso, tenemos que detenerlos o alguien podria salir lastmado!-

Miyako observa a ambas muy decidida a detenerlos. Ellas le asienten, todas corren a algun lugar en donde nadie pueda verlas. Y comienzan a transformarse rapidamente.

-¡¡BOMBON!!-

-¡¡BURBUJA!!-

-¡¡BELLOTA!!-

-¡¡LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!!-

Las chicas salen volando para ver desde los aires la ubicación de los chicos.

-jajajajaja, esto es genial!!!-

-¡¡Realmente somos muy malos!!-

-¡¡Sii!!! ¡¡Somos los mas problemáticos de la ciudad!!-

De pronto, a cada uno de los chicos le comienza a brillar un resplandor negro y maligno.

-¡¡Deténganse o sufrirán las consecuencias!!-

Exclama Bellota al verlos desde el cielo, las chicas la siguen.

-¡¡Con que al fin llegaron las tontas!! Jajajajaja!!-

Dice Kojiro riendo y señalando a Bellota.

-¡Vamos a separarnos! Jajajajaja!-

Les dice Masaru, los tres se separan y los animales corren obedeciendo sus órdenes.

-¡Yo voy por Makoto!-

Burbuja sale volando tras él.

-¡Yo por el idiota de Kojiro! ¡Me debe una!!-

Bellota sale tras él.

Bombon vuela hacia Masaru y arroja su yo-yo, envolviendo las patas del león.

-¡¡Noo!! ¡¡Tienes que liberarte!!-

Exclama él, pero el león cae al suelo, y Masaru cae igualmente, estrellandose contra el piso bruscamente. Bombon se sorprende y se acerca preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?-

Le pregunta, Masaru tenia un raspón en el brazo. Se sujeta la herida adolorido.

-¡Estas lastimado! ¡Dejame ayudarte!-

Entonces él la mira con desprecio y rencor.

-¡En primer lugar fuiste tu la que me hizo caer! ¡Tu provocaste esto, asi que no intentes arreglarla!-

Bombon queda shockeada por sus palabras tan ofensivas y baja la mirada muy triste.

-Solo intente ayudarte… perdóname…-

Le dice casi murmurando.

-¡¡Ayyy sueltame!!-

-¡¡Ya dejanos en paz!!-

Bellota y Burbuja traian a Makoto y a Kojiro, los sujetaban de su ropa y volaban hacia Bombon.

-Genial… lograron detenerlos tambien ¬¬-

Piensa Masaru enojado. Ellas arrojan a los chicos a su costado.

-¡Vamonos antes de que noten que no estamos aquí!-

Exclama Burbuja, Bellota le asiente y sale volando junto con ella, pero Bombon observa a Masaru tristemente, entonces sigue a sus compañeras.

Los alumnos de la escuela, el profesor, la policia, los dueños del zoologico, y la fuerza aerea (?), rodean a los chicos con una mirada de resentimiento, ellos se intimidan y se abrazan asustados.

-¡¡¡Voy a castigarlos de una manera TAAANNN MALA que todavía no se me ocurre el castigo!!-

Le anuncia su profesor, muy enojado. Ellos tragan saliva, nerviosos.

Al llegar a la escuela nuevamente, porque la excursión se habia suspendido por su culpa ¬¬, el maestro se lleva a Kojiro y a Makoto para hablar en privado de su terrible actitud. Manda a Masaru a la enfermeria para que lo curen, y después hablaria con él.

-Por lo menos todavía no me daran el sermón XP…. Talves me expulsen nuevamente… quien sabe XD..-

Piensa riendo para sus adentros, él estaba sentado en una cama de la enfermeria. De pronto una chica entra y se dirige caminando a Masaru, de forma muy timida.

-Ehh… escuche lo que hiciste… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Momoko lo miraba, sonrojandose. Pero él vuelve a observarla con odio y enojo, ella lo nota y se siente aun peor que antes.

-Es verdad… no puedo dejar que sepa que se su verdadera identidad… no puedo seguir mirandola con desprecio..-

Masaru hace un gesto desinteresado y le desvia la mirada.

-Seee, estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño, pero todo fue la culpa de esa estupida Powerpuff Girl, intento hacer algo bueno como heroína, pero le salio bastante mal, que idiota! Jajajajaa!-

Momoko baja la mirada angustiada por su comentario.

-Por cierto… ¿Nosotros compartimos la clase, verdad?... Aunque has estado faltando mucho últimamente-

Ella alza su mirada alegre, al escuchar que él nota que comparten la misma clase.

-¡Si es cierto!.. Pero yo no falto nunca..-

-¿Lo dices en serio? No te he notado en toda la semana-

-En realidad, ayer te preste un lapiz, te ofreci mi silla, te regale mi almuerzo… y tambien te preste unos apuntes XD-

Masaru pone un gesto de confusión.

-Ehhh… ¿me creeras que no recuerdo que hayas echo todo eso XD? Jejejejeje!-

Ella lo mira extrañada, pero le sonrie.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué viniste a verme?-

-Porque…. Me preocupe por ti..-

Momoko se sonroja y baja su mirada.

-Ahora entiendo… ¡Esta estupida esta enamorada de mi!... jajajajaja, que patético… ¡Si tan solo supiera que soy un Rowdyruff Boy, su corazon se partiria en cientos de pedazos! ¡Jugare un rato con ella… sera facil!-

Piensa Masaru, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Gracias…. Supongo XD… mejor me voy..-

Él se pone de pie, y camina para salir de la enfermeria.

-¡Espera! ¿Lo que hiciste en el zoologico fue al proposito?-

-Mmmmm… mis amigos me obligaron, yo no queria hacerlo, ¿me crees capas de hacer algo tan malvado?-

Masaru le sonrie felizmente a Momoko, ella le responde la sonrisa y se sonroja.

-¡Claro que no, tu eres muy bueno Masaru! ¡No vemos mañana!-

Ella sale corriendo muy alegremente de la enfermería.

-Que tontas que son las chicas XD… jajajajajaja!-

Él camina por los pasillos.

----

neeeeeext


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Masaru!! ¡¡Estas vivo!!-

Makoto corre hacia él, pero Masaru alza su brazo y lo detiene seriamente.

-¿Y cuando dije que iba a morir XP?-

Responde sonriendo astutamente.

-Pude ver que la superboba salia de la enfermeria ¬¬… y después te burlas de mi ¬¬, ¿Acaso ya tienes novia XD?-

Pregunta Kojiro de forma irónica.

-Cállate ¬¬… descubri que esa idiota esta enamorada de mi, es tan obvio… por lo menos eso nos ayudara a que nunca sospechen que somos súper villanos-

-¿No te preguntas cual fue el castigo que nos dieron por causar problemas en el zoo?-

Pregunta Makoto a Kojiro.

-Uffff…. Lo sabre tarde o temprano… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-

-No tendremos recreo por tres meses XP…-

-Y ademas…. Tenemos que… que… no puedo decirlo XP-

-¿¡Que cosa?! No puede ser tan horrible…-

-¡Tenemos que limpiar el baño de chicas en esos tres meses XP!!-

Exclama Kojiro totalmente asqueado por la idea, Makoto saca la lengua con desagrado, y Masaru se horroriza XD.

-Bueno… si, es lo peor castigo del mundo XP… ¡Pero tengo algo que los animara!-

-¿¡Que cosa?!-

-¡Se me ocurrio la forma de como volver a transformarnos en los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-

-¡¡¿De verdad?!!!! ¡¡Dinos!!-

Le pregunta Makoto muy impaciente.

-No se si lo notaron, pero cuando causamos esos problemitas, nuestra aura oscura de maldad se mostró muy fuertemente… ¡Talves si hacemos algo muy malvado, nos podamos transformar en los Rowdyruff Boys Z!!-

-Tiene algo de sentido… ¡y yo ya no puedo esperar mas! ¡Propongo que nos juntemos hay a la noche en la ciudad y destruyamos todo!-

Les impone Kojiro. Ellos aceptan convencidos con la idea.

--

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz, Momoko?-

Miyako la miraba confundida.

-Seee.. estas en las nubes… pero mas de lo normal ¬¬-

Continua Kaoru, y bebe un poco de gaseosa.

-Es que… hoy pude hablar con él… y fue muy bueno conmigo… ¡Este dia no puede ser mejor!-

Ella salta de su asiento muy contenta. Miyako toma un sorbo de su bebida, y vuelve a mirarla extrañada. Kaoru suspira cansada, y decide no decirle nada.

-Momoko… hay algo que quiero decirte… pero no te lo tomes a mal..-

-¿Qué sucede Miyako?-

-Es sobre esos chicos… hay algo que no me deja para nada tranquila… y pude confirmar que algo andaba mal en ellos cuando los capturamos en el zoologico-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Ese Kojiro es un perfecto estupido! ¡No deberian admitir a esa clase de idiotas en esta escuela ¬¬!-

-No me refiero a eso Kaoru… creo que vi… un aura oscura en Makoto, fue cuando lo capture…-

Momoko y Kaoru se sorprenden por sus palabras

-Talves fue solo tu imaginación… aunque no me sorprenderia que ese idiota fuera un criminal ¬¬, tiene todas las cualidades..-

Dice Kaoru muy confiada.

-Espero que tengas razon… porque sino tendriamos que capturarlos y enviarlos a la casa del profesor para que los examine..-

-¡¡Ya Basta!!-

Exclama Momoko exaltada.

-¡¡Dejen de decir que Masaru es un villano, él es muy noble y caballero, no pueden compararlo con un asqueroso criminal!!-

-¿¡Que estas diciendo?! ¡Si hoy causo mucho alboroto como si fuera un maleante como cualquiera!!-

Le responde Kaoru, a punto de empezar una discusión.

-¡¡Pero no lo hizo al propósito!! ¡¡Sus amigos lo obligaron!1 ¡¡él jamas haria ese tipo de cosas!!-

-¡¡Despierta de una ves!! ¡¡Tienes que admitir que son muy sospechosos!!-

-¡¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!!-

Grita Miyako con todas sus fuerzas. Ellas se detienen y la miran confundidas.

-¡Estan discutiendo por una simple suposición, solo es una sospecha, no sabemos si es verdad!¡¡No vale la pena que se maten por eso!-

-Es verdad, lo siento Momoko XP-

-Perdona Kaoru… pero es que Masaru… me gusta de verdad, y creo que no soportaría que él fuera mi enemigo…-

-Te entendemos… ahora lo mejor es que vayamos a nuestras casas…-

Les dice Miyako algo cansada.

-Si, ¡nos vemos!-

-¡Hasta luego, chicas!-

Las tres se retiran caminando.

--

A la noche…

-¡¡Oigan chicos!! ¡Por aquí!!-

Makoto agita su mano para que sus compañeros lo observen a los lejos. Masaru y Kojiro venian caminado juntos, se habian logrado encontrar en el camino.

-Bien… ya estamos aquí, ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

Pregunta intrigado.

-Deberiamos causar mucho alboroto…. ¿Se les ocurre alguna buena idea?-

Pregunta Kojiro, pensativo.

-Yo tengo una muy buena, jejejejeje-

Masaru observa un puesto de fuegos artificiales y sonrie de forma muy malvada. Makoto y Kojiro observan el mismo puesto, entonces los tres comienzan a reir, corren y les arrebatan los fuegos artificiales a los vendedores.

-Creo que lo traje…. ¡Aquí esta!!-

Makoto rie felizmente, y saca un encendedor de su bolsillo, lo prende y enciende todos los cohetes que podia, Kojiro toma el encendedor y hace lo mismo.

-¡¡¡No hagan eso, niños odiosos!!!-

-¡¡¡Todo se incendiara!!! ¡¡Basta!!!-

Pero ninguno hizo caso a sus palabras, la pirotecnia comienza a estallar y vuela hacia todos lados de forma muy peligrosa.

-¡Jajajajajaja, que emocionante!!!-

-¡¡Esto es genial!!-

-¡Miren como se incendian las cosas!! ¡¡Que divertido!!-

Los chicos reian a carcajadas, la extraña aura oscura vuelve a invadirlos, pero era mucho más fuerte. Los tres se sorprenden al notar que algo nuevo los estaba invadiendo.

Ellos comienzan a transformarse increíblemente, como lo habian echo la primera ves. Vuelven a tener puestos sus trajes de su respectivo color, y se colocan en posición de combate.

-¡¡BRICK!!-

-¡¡BUTCH!!-

-¡¡BOOMER!!-

-¡¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!!-

Boomer observa su ropa, y a su alrededor, mira a Brick y a Butch muy felizmente.

-¡¡Pudimos transformarnos!! ¡¡Siii!!!!-

-¡Ahora no habra nada que nos impida destruir la ciudad, jajajaja!!-

Exclama Butch con muchos animos.

-¡Exacto! Y como primera fechoría… ¡Vamos a eliminar a esas chicas tontas del mapa!-

Brick levanta su puño con seguridad y sonrie orgulloso, Boomer y Butch aceptan su plan, entonces salen volando.

--

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z! ¡Las necesitamos!-

Exclama Peach saltando.

-Espero que se apresuren, alguien esta causando mucho alboroto en la ciudad-

Dice el profesor seriamente.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Son los Rowdyruff Boys Z!!-

Ken observa los monitores y queda atonito.

Momoko, Miyako, y Kaoru reaccionan ante el llamado de Peach, y se transforman nuevamente.

-¡¡BOMBON!!-

-¡¡BURBUJA!!-

-¡¡BELLOTA!!-

-¡¡LAS POWERPUFFGIRLS Z!!-

Ellas vuelan hacia la ciudad y se encuentran.

-¿Quién esta causando problemas ahora, profesor?-

Pregunta Bombon seriamente.

-Aparentemente son los Rowdyruff Boys Z, ¡Deben detenermos a toda costa!-

-¿¡No los habiamos derrotado definitivamente la ultima ves?!-

Pregunta Bellota molesta.

-Ellos tienen la energia de los rayos Z negros, deben capturarlos y traerlos a mi laboratorio para que los vuelva a la normalidad-

-OK, deséenos suerte, profesor-

Le dice Miyako, y se corta la transmisión.

-No sera difícil encontrarlos, ¡Adelante chicas!-

Bombon vuela al centro de la ciudad, seguida de sus compañeras.

-----------

continuaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

-¡¡¡¡Spitball Straw!!!-

-¡¡Aaaaahhh!!-

Bombon se cubre repugnada por el ataque.

-¡¡¡Como te atreves!! ¡¡Ahora los derrotaremos de una vez por todas!!-

-¡¡Jajajajajaja, no me hagas reir!! ¡¡Tu y tus tontas amiguitas no son nada, las venceremos muy fácilmente!!-

Brick las señala riendo descontroladamente, Butch y Boomer hacen lo mismo y les muestran la lengua XD.

-¡¡Earwax Q- tip!!-

-¡¡Stinky sock Boomerang!!-

-¡¡Deeeahhh!!!-

-¡¡¡Que ascoooo XP!!-

Burbuja y Bellota esquivan los ataques rapidamente.

-¡¡¡Ahora veran chicos odiosos!!!!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡No toleraremos esto!!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡Muy bien!!! ¡¡Que empiece la verdadera pelea!!-

Exclama Bombon muy segura de si misma, Bellota y Burbuja se colocan a sus costados y observan a los chicos muy enojadas.

-¡¡No tienen la mas mínima posibilidad contra nosotros!!!-

-¡¡¡Son solo unas tontas y nos vengaremos por lo que nos hicieron, jajaja!!-

-¡¡La ultima ves nos derrotaron, pero ahora nos vengaremos por todo!! ¡¡Prepárense a luchar!!!-

Concluye Brick, los tres se ponen en posición de pelea y miran a las chicas de forma traviesa.

-¡¡Swing Sonic!!-

Bellota intenta golpear violentamente a Butch, el se aparta y rie como un maniatico XD.

-¡Two week unwashed socks boomerang!! ¡¡jajaja!!-

Los calcetines la golpean sin prevenirlo.

-¡Aaaaahhh!!! ¡¡¡Matenmeeeeee!!!!!!!-

Bellota se cubre completamente asqueada, Butch le arroja otro calcetín con el poder del rayo Z negro, ella sale expulsada sin defenderse.

-¡Ballon Catcher!-

Burbuja intenta capturar a Boomer con una gran burbuja, pero el saca sus hisopos y sonrie diabolicamente.

-¡Ear wax Bomber!!-

La burbuja se revienta, y la cera ¬¬ cae sobre Burbuja, ella grita asustada por lo repugnante del ataque, de pronto es sorprendida por la cera que tenia el resplandor del los rayos Z oscuros, y sale volando hacia atrás.

-¡¡Spinning Fruit Rice Cake!!

-¡¡Spitball Beam!!-

Bombon y Brick arrojan sus ataques, pero al chocar, el yo-yo de ella queda lleno de bolas de papel XD.

-¡¡¡ASCOOOOOO!!-

Exclama soltando su arma, espantada. El vuelve a atacarla y hace que salga expulsada hacia atrás.

-¡Las tenemos donde queriamos! ¡Acabémoslas de una ves XD!-

Dice Butch muy confiado.

-Podemos hacerlas sufrir un poco mas, jejejeje-

Le contesta Boomer de forma perversa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¡Seamos asquerosos!-

Brick sonrie maliciosamente. Los tres vuelan nuevamente hacia las chicas.

-Maldicion…. Ese estupido es muy difícil de…-

Bellota intenta levantarse, pero Butch llega sorpresivamente y se abalanza sobre ella.

-¡¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces!!!?? ¡¡Quitate de encima!!!-

-¡¡Por supuesto que lo hare! ¡Pero antes dame eso!-

El le arrebata de las manos su martillo, pero antes de quitarse de encima, Bellota reconoce esa situación… como si la hubiera pasado antes..

-No puede ser… ¿Kojiro?-

Butch se sorprende por sus palabras y se levanta rapidamente, la observa con crueldad.

-¡¡Megaton Dump XD!!-

El no duda en atacarla con su propia arma, Bellota recibe el impacto y grita adolorida.

-Ese tonto ¬¬… me las pagara!!-

Pero en ese momento, Brick embiste a Bombon y hace caer al piso, se abalanza contra ella.

-¿¿¿¡¡Que haces!!!? ¡¡Basta!!-

-No te preocupes, idiota XD…¡esto no será tan malo!-

El forma saliba de su boca, y comienza a aproximarla a ella lentamente.

-No… ¡No!... ¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-

Bombon intenta safarse de Brick desesperadamente, pero el era demasiado fuerte. Entonces aspira y la saliva vuelve a su boca (es una tortura!! XD). Hace eso diez veces.

-¡¡Déjame!!! ¡Bastaaa!!-

-¡Jajajajajaja, solo me llevare esto!!-

Brick gozaba al ver su cara de horror, se levanta de un salto y le quita su yo-yo.

-¡¡Natto yo-yo!! XD!-

Bombon recibe el impacto de su ataque, producido por su propia arma y sale expulsada nuevamente.

-¡No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente! ¡Bubble Popper!!-

Burbuja intenta atacar nuevamente, pero Boomer esquiva las burbujas explosivas y se abalanza sobre ella, quitandole su instrumento.

-¡jajajaja!! ¡¡Bubble Bosom Copper!! XD!-

Ella no reaccionaba, estaba sorprendida de que el le haya arrebatado su arma, y recibe sus propias burbujas gritando de dolor y cayendo al suelo.

Bombon, Bellota y Burbuja se reunen nerviosas, ya que las tres habian perdido sus elementos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?! ¿¡Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?!!!-

Exclama Burbuja asustada.

-¡Calmate! ¬¬… no… no se… ¡esos imbeciles tienen nuestras armas!! ¡¡Voy a matarlos!!-

Contesta Bellota furiosa. Pero en cambio, Bombon estaba traumada XD… recordaba a Brick muy cerca suyo… y no pudo evitar pensar que se parecia mucho a…

-¡¡¡Noooooo!!!! ¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando!!!-

Grita descontrolada y se sujeta la cabeza angustiada.

-¿¡Que te pasa?!-

Le pregunta Bellota confundida.

-Ese chico… no puede ser el… pero cuando estuvo tan cerca de mi pense en la posibilidad de que sea… Masaru…-

Murmura ella, tristemente.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… yo pense que… ese idiota era Kojiro, es idéntico!-

-¡¡Es increíble!! ¿¡Creen que ellos sean los chicos de la escuela?!-

Pregunta Burbuja asombrada.

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡Masaru jamas haria este tipo de cosas, ni seria tan asqueroso!!-

-¡¡Ayyy reacciona, despierta! ¡¡Existe una gran posibilidad de que ellos sean…!-

Pero antes de que Bellota termine su frase, los ataques de los chicos se dirigían hacia ellas, Las PPGZ vuelan sorprendidas y los esquivan rapidamente.

-¡¡¿Qué esperan para seguir peleando, tontas?!!-

-¡¡Rapido, no tenemos todo el dia!!-

-¡¿O acaso nos tienen miedo!!?-

-¡¡¡¿MIEDO?!!!! ¡Voy a mandarlos a la luna!! ¡¡No voy a dejar que estos tontos nos sigan rebajando! ¡¡Hagamos la táctica de los besos!-

-¿¡Quien eres y que hiciste con Bellota ¬¬?!-

Pregunta Burbuja sonriendo.

-¡¡Burbuja ¬¬¬¬!!!!!-

Grita ella de forma agresiva.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo!-

Bellota vuela hacia Butch, furiosa. El intenta golpearla con su martillo, pero antes de reaccionar, le encaja un beso.

-¡¡Deeeeaah!!-

Grita frotándose el rostro, pero no habia expulsado su poder como antes.

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Por que no explotas y te mueres como antes?!-

-Tal ves por que… tu amor es verdadero y no quieres matarme en tu interior… ¡Soy demasiado irresistible XD!-

-¡¿¡Tu, gustarme?!! ¡¡Nunca!!!-

Butch vuelve a golpearla con el martillo y ella sale volando como una estrella fugaz.

Burbuja vuela rapidamente hacia Boomer, el arroja algunas burbujas con su arma, pero ella lo abraza por atrás y lo besa. Boomer se sonroja avergonzado y se toca la mejilla.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por que… ¡Se supone que explotarias!-

Boomer la observa enojado y vuelve a arrojarle burbujas explosivas, ella sale volando como otra estrella fugaz XD.

Bombon se dirige rapidamente hacia Brick, el la ataca con su yo-yo, ella lo esquiva lo mejor posible y lo estampa contra un edificio bruscamente.

-¡¿Que haces ¬¬?!-

-Tengo que….-

Ella lo besa en los labios muy dulcemente, Brick se sorprende e intenta retroceder.

-Masaru… ¿eres tu?-

Piensa tristemente, no queria aceptarlo, no podia… Bombon se separa lentamente, pero Brick la mira extrañado, no con asco como antes.

-Momoko…-

Murmura sin pensar, el se sorprende y le desvia la mirada con odio.

-¿Sabes quien soy?... Entonces realmente tu eres…-

Bombon se aleja de Brick, estaba apunto de llorar, ese chico con el que habia peleado y el que habia sido tan odioso y asqueroso con ella, el que habia reconocido como su enemigo… No podia creer lo que pasaba.

De pronto, Burbuja y Bellota salen de la nada XD, y se llevan con ellas a Bombon, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Lo besos no funcionan ¬¬! ¡Nueva estrategia!-

-¿Y cual es esa estrategia, Bellota?-

-¡No lo se! ¡Yo ya sugerí algo! ¡Inventa algo tu, Burbuja!-

-¡Vamos a robarles nuestras armas!-

Exclama Burbuja muy decidida.

-¿¡Ahh si ¬¬?! ¡¡Y como?!-

Pregunta Bellota sarcásticamente.

-¡Yo se como!-

Les dice Bombon recuperando su entusiasmo.

-¡Ellos nos atacan con cosas odiosas y horribles! ¡Tenemos que atacarlos con las cosas que son odiosas para ellos!-

-¡Buena idea!!... ¿Pero que cosas?-

Pregunta Burbuja, pensativa.

-Jejeje… se perfectamente lo que odian los chicos… aparte de los besos XP, convivo con mis hermanos y se sus puntos débiles!-

Ambas observa a Bellota y sonrien confiadas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

-Esa fea me beso ¬¬, piensan que volveremos a explotar como antes, ¡No volveremos a pasar lo mismo!-

Exclama Butch enojado.

-Me gustaria saber porque no nos paso lo mismo de antes… ¡Pero lo importante es que los besos ya no nos afectan!-

Dice Boomer felizmente.

-Tengo un HORRIBLE PRESENTIMIENTO…-

Brick observa a las PPGZ de lejos y se molesta.

-¡Preparense para pelear chicos!-

Los RRBZ se preparan para lo que sea.

Burbuja vuela hacia Boomer de forma ofensiva, el se pone a la defensiva, pero antes de recibir un supuesto ataque, ella lo mira con ternura y alegria.

-¿¿Qué te pasa ¬¬??-

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres muuuuuuuuy lindo? ¡Eres hermoso, las chicas morirían por ti en la escuela! ¡Eres sencillamente perfecto!-

Boomer se sonroja y retrocede asustado.

-¿Q..que?! ¿¡Me hablas a mi?!-

-¡Claro que si tontito! ¡Pero es normal que seas algo timido con las chicas, te comportas de una manera traviesa para llamar nuestra atención! ¡Ayy te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas!-

El se pone aun más rojo y la mira nervioso. Ella se le acerca y le acaricia el rostro con ternura.

-¡Tus ojos son preciosos, azules como el cielo! ¡Me da ganas de comerte a besos!-

-¡Basta! ¡Alejate!-

-¡Aunque quiera hacerlo, no puedo! ¡Eres taaan hermosoo, serias el novio perfecto!-

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!!!-

Boomer se sostiene la cabeza, gritando horrorizado por sus palabras XD.

-¡¡Ayyy Brick!! ¡¡No puedo creer que nadie te lo haya dicho antes, pero eres tan atractivo!! ¡¡Todo el mundo moriria por ti, todas las chicas!! ¡¡Esa gorra te hace tan sexyy!!-

-¿Qué ..que?!!-

Brick retrocede horrorizado al escuchar a Bombon hablarle de una manera tan… femenina XD.

-¡¡Eres hermoso y adorable!! ¡¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que sin tu gorra…-

Ella se la quita y lo observa sonriendo.

-¡Eres perfecto! ¡¡Me encantaria que seamos novios, me encantan tus ojos, tu cabello, tu exprecion!!-

Brick saca su lengua al verla tan enamorada y se asusta.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS!!! ¡¡CALLATE!!-

Exclama sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-¡¡Ayy mi pequeño y lindo bebe!! ¡¡Eres precioso en todo sentido! ¡Te besaria hasta la muerte, Butch!!-

Butch no podia creer que esas palabras salian de la boca de Bellota, pero se sonroja nervioso.

-¡¡Se.. se que debe ser alguna trampa estupida!-

-¡¡¿Por que dices eso?! ¡¿Te es tan difícil admitir que eres hermoso y que tus ojos verdes hacen que me vuelva loca por ti?!!-

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-

Responde el sosteniéndose la cabeza no queriendo escuchar nada XD.

---

-¡¡Eres precioso!!-

-¡¡NOOOOO!!!!-

Exclama Boomer horrorizado.

-¡¡Taaaan lindo!!!-

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!-

Exclama Brick avergonzado.

-¡¡¡Serias el novio perfecto!!-

-¡¡¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-

Grita Butch totalmente desesperado.

-¡Ahora chicas!-

Las tres aprovechan y les roban sus propias armas, aunque ellos seguian distraidos, gritando y muriéndose por sus halagos de chicas lindas XD.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ATAQUEMOSSS!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡HYPER BUBBLE SHOOTDRIVE!!!-

-¿Eehh? ¿Qué es eso O.O?-

-Viene para aca :-S-

-Eso no es bueno XP…-

Los RRBZ observaban un super ataque mortal que se dirigía directamente hacia ellos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Los tres salen volando hasta morir XD.

-¡¡Chicas, recuerden que tenemos que llevarlos a la casa del profesor!-

Les dice Burbuja.

-¡¡Es cierto, casi lo olvido!-

-¡¡Tras ellos! ¡¡Antes de que vuelen mas lejos XD!-

Las chicas salen volando hacia ellos, descienden y los encuentran tirados, inconscientes y muertos (?)… naa mentira XD.

-¿Tenemos que cargarlos ¬¬? ¡Ya fue suficiente tortura decirles todas esas cosas tan… tan…-

-¿Femeninas? ¿Encantadoras? ¿Cursis? XD-

Pregunta Bombon a Bellota sonriendo.

-Seee ¬¬, ¡¡no me lo recuerdes!!-

-No tenemos opcion, cada una se lleva al suyo XD-

Impone Burbuja. Ellas los cargan y los llevan al laboratorio del profesor. Los acuestan en unas camillas.

-Esto solo tomara unos segundos, podremos volverlos a la normalidad con estos rayos revertores de rayos Z negros-

El profesor Utonio, con ayuda de Ken, pasa por los cuerpos de los chicos su rayo revertor.

-¡Son… Son… ellos!-

-¡Es increíble… ya me parecia que Butch era identico ¬¬!-

-Es… es EL….-

Bombon observa a Masaru, vuelto a la normalidad, comienza a llorar y sale corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Bombon!-

Exclaman Burbuja y Bellota. Pero antes de poder salir tras ella, los chicos comienzan a despertar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

Pregunta Makoto frotandose la cabeza adolorido.

-Siento que me atropello un camión XD-

Logra prronunciar Kojiro.

-Oh.. Oh…-

Masaru y los chicos observan a las PPGZ y se quedan en silencio por unos segundos XD.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡LAS SUPERTONTAS!!-

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! ¡¡LOS IDIOTAS DE LA ESCUELA!!!.

-¡¡Vuelvan a dormirse!!-

Bellota saca su enorme martillo y les da en la cabeza a cada uno de ellos XP, provocando que vuelvan a quedar inconscientes.

-¿No crees que fue muy duro?-

Pregunta Ken nervioso.

-No importa XD, vayamos por Bombon!-

Ambas corren hacia fuera de la habitación.

-----------------

wwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiii


	7. Chapter 7

-No puedo creerlo… no puedo a aceptar que el imbecil, asqueroso, y odioso de Brick sea… Masaru…-

Bombon se acurruca y llora desconsoladamente, pero entonces Burbuja se le acerca de atrás y apoya su mano en su hombro.

-Se que debe ser muy duro para ti… es horrible decepcionarte tanto…-

-Pense que seria diferente… pense que el no era como todos los chicos… y no me equivoque, ¡ES EL PEOR DE TODOS!-

-Bombon… tal ves no te sirva como consuelo, pero… puede ser que ellos no actuen asi por su voluntad, tal ves lo hacen por la influencia de los rayos malignos, como Princesa cuando se transforma…-

Bellota se le acerca lentamente, caminando.

-¿Ustedes creen que sea asi?-

Pregunta ella, secándose las lagrimas.

-¡Claro que si! A pesar de que ellos nunca nos dirigieron la palabra en la clase XD, no creo que sean tan malos, parecen agradables.. ¿No te parece, Bellota?-

-Mmmmmm, excepto Kojiro ¬¬, el si es un idiota XP-

-Estoy comenzando a creer que te gusta ¬¬, siempre hablas mal de el, pero los que se pelean se… ^^-

-¡¡No te atrevas a terminar la frase, Burbuja ¬¬!! ¡Lo detesto en todo sentido!-

Bombon empieza a reir por la situación.

-Tienen toda la razon, no debo deprimirme por esto, lo mas seguro es que Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro actuen asi en contra de su voluntad, ¡Pero ahora fueron curados por los rayos el profesor! ¡Jamas volveran a ser malvados!-

Ella habia vuelto a tener su alegria de siempre.

-Tenemos que devolver a los chicos a sus casas, que pereza XP..-

-Hagámoslo rapido, asi podremos volver a nuestras casas-

Entran al laboratorio, los cargan y cada una los lleva su respectiva casa.

--

Al dia siguiente…

Masaru caminaba hacia la escuela bostezando.

-No me acuerdo mucho de ayer… solo que esas idiotas nos pudieron derrotar nuevamente ¬¬… ¡ya veran, aun no han probado nuestro verdadero poder!-

Makoto caminaba lentamente, con sueño. Logra verlo a lo lejos y corre hacia el.

-¡Masaru! ¡¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?!-

-Hola Makoto… solo un poco, pero supongo que te acuerdas de cómo nos vencieron ¬¬-

-Seee.. XP… y volvimos a la normalidad nuevamente.. ¡Pero por lo menos ya sabemos como transformarnos!-

-Ajaa.. eso es lo unico bueno…Me muero de sueño.. creo que la pelea duro hasta muy tarde..-

-Yo tambien… Al propósito.. ¿Dónde esta Kojiro?-

-¿Y yo como diablos voy a saberlo? ¡Nunca nos dice nada!-

Pero en el momento de que ambos hablaban de el, Kojiro aparece caminando como un zombie XD, mas muerto que vivo, hacia ambos.

-¡¡Ayy Dios!! ¡¡¿Qué demonios te paso XD?!!-

Le pregunta Masaru, casi riendo.

-¡¡Te ves horrible, como si no hubieras dormido hace tres dias!!!-

Exclama Makoto, burlandose.

-¡Hoy fue el peor dia de toooooooooda mi vida! ¡Tuve que levantarme a las 5Am para venir al estupido entrenamiento de fútbol, que era a las 6Am! ¡¡6AM!! ¡¿Y adivinen quien estaba ahí!? ¡¡La estupida de Kaoru ¬¬! ¡¡Jugue un partido contra ella y termine… termine…-

-¿Perdiendo? XD-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!-

Kojiro se sostiene la cabeza, totalmente descontrolado.

-Solo fue un juego, no demuestra que es mejor que tu, supongo XD-

-See, relajate, no te lo tomes tan en serio XD-

Makoto y Masaru tratan de calmarlo, e intentaban no reirse.

-Sin mencionar la humillante derrota que sufrimos ayer ¬¬-

-¡Pero ya sabemos como transformarnos! ¡No habra nada que nos detenga la proxima ves, y no nos confiaremos! ¡Mas vale que esas tontas se preparen, porque los Rowdyruff Boys Z no tendran nada de compasión esta ves!!-

Masaru alza su puño muy seguro de si mismo, Makoto sonrie felizmente, y Kojiro rie maliciosamente. Los chicos entran a su aula, y comienzan las clases.

-Entregare los examenes, hubo muy pocos desaprobados..-

Anuncia el profesor con una pila de hojas en su mano.

-Matenme..!-

Piensa Makoto, nervioso.

-No me fue tan mal.. hice prácticamente todo..-

Pensaba Masaru, pero temblaba sin parar.

-¬¬… y decian que no se iban a preocupar..-

Kojiro suspira frustrado.

-Ishida.. 35 puntos… Shirai 39… Y Kamiya 38..- (Obviamente el máximo es 100 XD)

-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡Por que?!!!! ¡¡Hice todoooooo!!-

-Nunca me saque una nota tan alta XD..-

-Pobre Masaru… saco una calificación muy baja..-

-¿Tu cuanto tienes Momoko?-

Pregunta Mikayo, sentada a su costado.

-¡Un 92!-

-¡Yo un 95! ¿Y tu, Kaoru?!-

-No puedo entender como sucedió.. ¡Pero me saque un 89!-

Las chicas reian orgullosas, muy alegres de sus notas. Pero los chicos estaban en un estado de llanto y depresion… Excepto Kojiro XD, estaba orgulloso de su 38..

--------------------------------------

fin de la segunda parte...... lo escribi porque las ideas me torturaban cuando me iba a dormir XD, y tenia que hacerlo, no podia ignorarlo...

¿Saben?. Creo que me lei casi todos los fics de esta seccion de las PPG, y odio los que nunca son terminados (sin ofender XD), es que me dejan con la intriga y quiero saber como terminan T_T!! Por eso me jure a mi misma (?) que mientras este viva voy a publicar fics terminados asi no torturo a los que los leen, y no los hago esperar y todas esas cosas.. Por eso me tardo tanto en publicarlos XD, jeje, En fin, no se porque estoy escribiendo esto XD... Nos vemos en el proximo cap!!! jejejeje!!! Besos!


End file.
